With the increased use of portable electronic devices such as notebooks, portable telephones, cameras and others and with the increased use of current-driven automobiles, lithium ion secondary batteries with high energy density have received increasing attention as a power source for these devices.
Conventionally, lithium ion secondary batteries comprise a positive electrode comprising a lithium-containing transition metal oxide or the like, a negative electrode comprising a carbon material, and a non-aqueous electrolyte as well as a separator which is disposed between the positive and the negative electrode.
In order to meet the increasing demands on capacity and performance, it is desirable to develop new anode materials, so that the energy storage capacity of the battery can be increased and the resulting lithium battery can be manufactured in a simple manner.
Further, integrated circuits or electronic devices requiring a relatively low amount of electrical energy are increasingly used in many applications. It would be desirable to provide a miniaturized battery that supplies these integrated circuits or electronic devices with energy.